


Butterfly Effect

by OtakuChika



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuChika/pseuds/OtakuChika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a child, Luffy meets two mermaids and a fishman the same general age as him, changing the entire course of his life as captain of the mugiwara pirates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Effect

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own this song- Siren Song. Also, the bad writing is an effort to write as a nine year Luffy would think and speak.

"Makino!! I'm gonna go explore the forest!" I shout to the barmaid. 

"Ok, but be careful!" She calls back to me.

"Hai! I'll be fine! I'm a rubber man!" I exclaim.

"I know, Luffy, but you are also only 8 years old." She says gently, chuckling at me. I grin at her before running out the bar doors.

I run out to the forest, wandering up the mountain near Dadan's house. After a few months there, I was allowed to visit my family down the mountain. As I wander, many different animals attack me and I fight them off, never killing, only ever disabling. After a ways, I hear the sound of running water. Getting thirsty, I follow the sound and find a really, really pretty meadow. There's a cliff with a waterfall and a small stream and a pond and a log cottage. There are a bunch of flowers of different colors a two big trees in the middle of the clearing on either side of the stream. The branches connect and like a rope.

Suddenly.... I smell meat and run to the other side of the house, stopping in my tracks and looking again. There is a boy about my age cooking steak over a fire pit. As I walk forward, I see something to one side and look over, only to stop. There, in the pond, sitting on a ledge are two girls who are, from the waist down, fish. They looked about my age and at the same time, very strong.

One of the girls has whitish- yellow hair down to her waist and a blue tail that fades to a pretty greenish blue color. The other has long brown hair tied weirdly down her back. Her tail goes from a dark purple to the same color as the other girl's tail. Both of their tails glitter in the sunlight. On top, The brown hair girl has a white and pink flowery shirt and the yellow haired girl has a shorter white and blue striped shirt.

Then the yellow haired girl opens her mouth and begins singing in a really pretty voice that pulls me closer. I change direction and walk towards her to hear better.

"When I want you, I  
Don't have to raise my  
Voice  
When I call you  
You know you haven't  
got a choice

When you hear me,  
You better come  
Without delay.  
Hear me singing,  
Honey won't you  
Come and play?"

I felt the girl's song in the center of my body, shaking me, and I find myself inching toward the pond.

"Come on!  
Succumb, surrender to me!

Throw yourself into my sea!"

I try, but someone grabs me and holds me back. I struggle against the strong arms,trying to join my sweet goddess.

"The Goddess wishes for me to join her! Who are you and I to disobey her? Let go of me you jerk!! I must join her!" I say rudely.

"I'm waiting here  
With my arms open wide!

Come to me, darling!  
Come inside!"

"Chrys, you better stop before this poor kid drowns himself!" The rude person- a boy- calls to my Goddess from behind me.

Suddenly, my Goddess stops singing and turns to look at me. 

She opens her mouth and makes eye contact with me. "Spell break." She states, and my vision goes black.

********************************

"Chrys, you need to learn to pay more attention!" Mae scolds me.

"Sorry, but you didn't notice either. Besides, you know how I get!" I argue back.

"Both of you, stop! Help me with this boy." Allen says, barely supporting his weight.

"Ah! Sorry, Allen!" I close my eyes and concentrate. "Fly- Fly Fruit, Model Succubus!" I call. My tail separates into legs and I stand up. My hair lengthens slightly and my eyes, ears, and gums tingle as my green eyes turn red, my eye sight improving, my ears point slightly and I grow small fangs that poke my lip slightly. From my back, two small wings sprout- to small yet to support my weight in the air for long periods of time, but strong enough to support me temporarily. My finger nails lengthen and I grow a short tail, horns and my hair turns ebony. My clothes change as well- thank god, since I don't have any pants- into thigh high flat purplish red boots with black swirls imbued with Haki to keep animals from attacking me. I now have on short black shorts with reddish armor plated in a skirt like shape over them and a crop top purple metal chest plate over a black crop top long sleeve shirt with red designs and red sea prism stone gauntlets. Being a Mermaid beloved of the sea, My devil fruit powers did not take away my ability to swim- nor does sea water weaken me.

I stand up from the pond and jump out, landing lightly on the ground. I stumble slightly as I get used to having legs again and walk to my child hood friend and coral fishman. None of the others understand it, but Allen looks completely human. He can breathe under water and has skin as hard as rock when he wants it to be, but he looks human. Behind me, I hear Mae transform into one of her Dragon Dragon Fruit: Model, Queen forms. I glance at her and see her in her plant dragon form. The Dragon Queen fruit she ate lets her transform to have the abilities of any of the dragon's, but as the real queen of the dragons is a human, Mae usually takes on a human form with dragon characteristics- as is true with this form. She has on a long, flowing green skirt the color of new grass, and a shirt that is rose pink and ruffled- like petals on a flower. Her skin has a very pink hue and her back has two small pale pink wings. She has a short pale green tail, long nails, fangs, pointed ears to hear better, her eyes have changed from blue to gold with better eyesight, and her arms and legs have light green scales that fade pink in some areas as though she has two layers of paint on and in some areas the top layer has been scrubbed off, revealing the original color.

We stumble over to Mae's brother and help lift the unfortunate boy who fell under my siren song. The three of us carry him into the cabin and lay him on the only bed in the cabin- being king sized, we all sleep on it together at night.

"Any idea what lured him here, Chrys?" Allen asks me. When in my succubus form, I can read the minds of men- but for some reason, I've never been able to read Allen's- at least, not since he ate his devil fruit. I look into the boy's head and nearly collapse from laughter. I see the memories he has with Ace and Sabo and decide I want to meet them. But the thing that amuses me most is the single most dominate thought in the boy's mind:

'MEAT~!'

"Chrystahl?!" Allen exclaims worriedly.

I begin giggling, no longer able to suppress my amusement. "The...Hee!... The only thought...Ha!... In this...Oh God!... kid's head is...Hee hee! MEAT!...HA HA HA HA HA!"

"So... he smelled the food I was cooking and came over here?" Mae asks me in confusion and I nod jerkily from my spot on the floor. Allen reaches down and helps me up, supporting my weight by throwing my arm around his shoulders and wrapping his arm around my waist. I smile gratefully at him and I see my face reflected in his cerulean eyes. My red eyes are shining and my face is flushed happily- I look beautiful, but I don't really care. Allen flushes slightly and looks away from me and I grin wider and stare at the floor until I hear a throat clear and my face fills with blood as Allen and I jerk our heads toward Mae, glaring fit to kill a Celestial dragon. She raises her hands in defeat and smiles at us, flicking her eyes pointedly toward the bed, where a wide eyed boy sits staring at us.

"Oh! You're awake!" I exclaim, pulling gently away from Allen and nodding my thanks to him as I rush to the boy's bed side. "Hi! I'm Chrystahl, and this is Allen and Mae," They nod respectively at him as I tell the boy their names. "I'm 8, Allen is 9 and Mae is 7! We all ate devil fruits! That's why Mae and I have legs now. Oh, you passed out and we carried you in here. Sorry. I sometimes forget that when humans hear my song they fall under my spell. I'm a siren! Oh! Oh! So, hey, I can read minds and I saw you like meat, so Allen, go grab this kid our food and get started on some more." Allen nods tightly and heads out. "Hmm... Wonder what that's about...? Oh well! I also saw a little about Ace and Sabo, so... can you please introduce us? They seem like a lot of fun." As I spoke, I began to talk faster and faster, but luckily it seemed the boy could keep up. He nodded excitedly and said he would.

"My name is Luffy and I'm 8! I like meat, and one day, I'm gonna be KING OF THE PIRATES!" The boy- Luffy exclaims.

"That's so cool! Can we join you!?" I ask, glancing at Mae, who nods, indicating she wishes to come as well.

"Yeah, Luffy, can we?" Mae asks him.

"Well... I want the best for my crew, so...what can you do? I ate the Gum- Gum fruit, by the way."

"Umm... Well... I ate the devil devil fruit which gives me the abilities of all devil fruits that exist, Allen ate he Oni Oni fruit with the same abilities as mine, and Mae ate the Dragon Dragon fruit, model, Queen which allows her to take the form of any dragon type or simply transform into a human with that dragon's characteristics. I can sing, control others with my voice and stuff like that. Mae can make clothes, cook and do various things as well. Allen is one of the best hand to hand fighters I've heard of, and the only ones who have ever beaten him in sword fighting is myself, Roronoa Zoro, and that girl."

"Girl?" Luffy asked.

"Yes. Allen liked her for a while. I've never trusted her, but not too long ago, she passed away when she fell down some stairs." I explain to Luffy, who nods.

"Well, I guess you guys can join me, but I'm the captain, ok?" Luffy says.

"Yes!" I exclaim, leaping onto the bed and hugging Luffy tight to myself.

"There's a flaw in your plan, Chrystahl." I turn to look at the door where Allen stands, arms crossed, leaning against the door frame. He only calls me by my full name when he's worried or angry with me. This time, I'd say angry based on the glint in his eye. "We have to head back to fishman island soon. You know how she gets."

"Ugh. I do. Well, we've still got about a week before she goes on a rampage." I say.

"She?" Luffy asks.

"Our adoptive mother after the Celestial Dragons killed my mother and sold my father and their parents into slavery." I tell Luffy. "If we don't get back, she gets worried and rampages, usually taking out a few towns in the process."

"Indeed." Mae says. "However, we will return to join you, one day."

"For now, can you introduce us to your brothers?" I ask Luffy who nods, then makes as if to get up, only to fall, so I catch him. I hear from behind me a low growl. 'Ah. He's jealous.' I smile at him and he scowls at me, his face flushing slightly. He strides over to us and takes Luffy from me, clearly relaxing as I step away from the other boy. I glance at Mae and flush when I see the conspirators smile gracing her face. I stick my tongue out at her and then we grin at each other.

"They live at the top of this mountain." Luffy tells me. "with the Dadan family mountain bandits."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Mae asks excitedly.

"Nothing!" I say, running off and leaping into the air, flapping my wings to take off, Mae doing the same as Allen transforms. He grows red and black wings and a cropped black sleeveless top and knee length blood red shorts appear in place of his jeans and graphic tee. He has on no shoes, and you can see his slightly elongated toe nails. His ears point, his horns and tail grow, his nails and fangs lengthen, and his hair turns black, his eyes turning a purple so dark it is almost black.

Allen takes off, but with his weak wings, and none of ours being any stronger, Allen transfers Luffy to us girls, each of us taking an arm and Allen grabbing Luffy's feet. We fly as fast as we can to the mountain, and when we land, a large woman is sitting outside the home with two boys. Ace and Sabo.

"Yo, guys." Luffy says.


End file.
